A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved extension handle for a tool such as a paint roller, paint pad or the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In painting or staining hard to reach places such as ceilings a long handle is typically used that is connected to a paint brush or roller allowing the individual to paint the hard to reach location. One difficulty with a long handle is that it is only convenient for certain places since if the ceilings vary in height and the length of the pole is not variable in length, it is difficult to paint the different locations using the same pole thereby requiring numerous poles of different lengths.
An alternative extension handle in the prior art is one of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,097. These prior art handles are adjustable in length through the use of a threaded mechanism that locks the position of one telescopic member relative to another. Similar prior art extension handles have different threaded and compression type locking features that are complex in operation, subject to jamming due to debris and wear rapidly reducing their utility.
Desirable features on extension handles are alignment structures for aligning the tubular members and the locking mechanism included on the handle relative to each other. Prior art alignment mechanisms are often susceptible to being filled with paint and other debris that upon drying, result in locking the tubular members relative to each other and preventing adjustment in the length.